Described herein are inks such as fluorescent radiation curable inks that may be used in a number of copying and printing devices, inclusive of printing transient information on an image receiving substrate.
In embodiments, an advantage associated with the fluorescent radiation curable inks disclosed herein is that the ink may be used in place of or with a non-fluorescent ink, thereby permitting the formation of images using a known ink jet printing device. In embodiments, an additional advantage associated with the use of the fluorescent inks disclosed herein is that the fluorescent ink may be overprinted over other non-fluorescent inks used in an ink set, thereby substantially eliminating differential gloss.